The Battle for Baby Israel
by The Author 1945
Summary: Israel is strong for one so young, his big brother America knows that. Unfortunately, so does his brother's worst enemy, Russia. Both of them want him on their side for the Cold War, and now baby Izzy has a decision to make, capitalism or communism, Soviet or Western. Who will he pick? Read and find out! Author-series one-shot!


Good day, all. I'm the Author 1945! Once again it's time for another story!

Remember the Battle for Baby America episode? Of coarse you do! We'd have to excommunicate you from the Hetalia fans if you didn't!

But believe it or not, our little Israel had a similar situation going on! During the Cold War, both America and his foe, The Soviet Union, were both looking for allies. And believe it or not, both of them first aimed for Israel. Yeah! Israel! That little nation with no oil that back then was basically a swamp with a lot of Jewish people living in bombed-out apartments if they were lucky! Don't aim for the oil-filled nations first, we want the Chosen People on our side!

Israel would later prove his worth to his ally, but lets first see whom he chooses (it should be obvious but I digress)

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

1949:

Israel coughed and fell to his little knees. The one-year old nation coughed for a while but luckily managed to recover at which point he promptly began to run around his big brother America's back yard. The young Jewish nation had recently been getting sicker and sicker.

And it wasn't only America that had noticed.

The boy didn't see a looming dark figure in the bushes. The figure was easily over six feet tall, wearing a long overcoat and a long white scarf. He smiled childishly out at the child, nodding with approval.

_Hm, he's sick, but I can make him better~! _thought Russia, peering out at the baby, _little Israel is so adorable! And strong besides, what other nation could beat back all those Arabs and only get sick? And even then he is determined and strong! He'll make a fabulous edition to the Communist Bloc~! He'll look so cute in a Young Pioneers uniform~!_

Russia smiled some more, humming happily under his breath. Soon, he knew, Israel would be his little People's Democracy. When the child grew up he could be even stronger and smarter and then he and Russia could stop imperialism and defeat America together. Oh~! How wonderful it would be to hand his little Israel his ice pick and see America's face when his own baby brother did him in~! With Israel at his side he could kick England out of the Middle East and they could spread Communism to all the corners of the world!

And, Russia grinned evilly, with the Little Jew at his side, he could finally take his final revenge against Germany right before he took out America! Oh, how wonderful it would be to see the hopeless look on the Nazi b*****'s face when the little Jewish nation finished him off!

Israel was indeed a weapon worth getting. Russia had known that from the very beginning when he had actually stood with America in demanding the formation of a Jewish state. He had planned from the very beginning to enlist Israel to the Communist Bloc so the Israeli and him could be allies, working together to spread socialism. And the results had been better than the Soviet could have hoped. Israel was strong, fast, and Russia could tell he was clever. Whichever side, Communist or Western, got him would have a major advantage. Russia might not have like the Jews but they could be useful, and in the long run he could raise Israel to the point where he would give up his religion.

He just needed to enlist the Israeli for the Eastern Bloc.

Russia emerged from the trees several feet from where the child squatted, looking at a butterfly with bright interest.

"Oh, Little Israel~!" called the Russian. The Israeli jumped to his feet and spun around to look at the Russian. He smiled when he saw him.

"Shalom~!" said the child. Russia smiled cheerfully and took something out of his coat pocket, a big Sunflower.

"I found this just for you, Little Israel~" said the Russian, crouching down and handing it to the baby, whose eyes were wide as dinner plates as he looked at the huge flower.

"Akla!" cried the boy and Russia giggled

"Aren't sunflowers pretty little Israel?" said Russia.

"Yellow!" cried the Israeli, scrunching his nose up. Russia didn't know, but Israel despised the color yellow. America had found this out when he gave the boy a box of crayons only to find all the yellows clogging up the toilet the next day.

Russia didn't understand he was disgusted by the color though, and simply chuckled and patted the boy on the head, which urged a giggle from the boy.

"I wish to live in a place full of sunflowers one day, Little Israel," said the Russian, "do you have any big dreams?"

"Ken~!" said the boy with an excited nod, "good like Akhi!"

Russia had no clue what the boy was trying to say he wanted but at hearing the word 'Akhi' in obvious reference to America, his purple aura came on. Israel shuddered and said "scary!" Russia, not wanting the boy to get scared and refuse to join him, turned off his aura and smiled down at the child.

"You know, Little Israel," said Russia, "there are many things America is too weak to do~!"

"Lo!" cried Israel, glaring up at the Russian in obvious umbrage on behalf of his brother, "Akhi hero!"

Russia chuckled, thinking that soon Israel would be giving America that cute little glare and saying 'Mother Russia!"

"Well, Little Israel," the Russian continued, "there are many things America can't do for you, but-"

The Russian put a huge gloved hand on the boy's shoulder; the child shuddered but didn't break eye contact with the taller man. Russia resisted the urge for his purple aura to come back on. Little Israel had the same eyes as Germany. How he hated those eyes…

"I can help you with whatever you want~" said the Russian, "you see, Little Israel, I am in charge of the Great Eastern Bloc, we work for communism. Communism makes everybody equal and happy!"

"Mn?" said the baby, cocking his head a bit to the side, now looking rather interested.

"Da," said the Russian nodding, overjoyed to see his plan working, "imagine living in a utopia! I am making a utopia, Little Israel, where everybody will be happy. And you, Little Israel, are smart and strong, and I want you to share in my glory and be a great communist nation with me~! Become one with Mother Russia, Little Israel, I can make sure the Arabs never harm you again, I can make sure you are not sick, I can help you, you are strong and with me you can reach your full potential~!"

...

* * *

America pushed his glasses up and hummed a little tune as he walked outside to play with his brother. Poor Izzy was sick! But America, being the awesomely heroic brother that he was, was helping him and not restraining him, letting the boy play outside and caring for him when he got sick.

"Izzy!" cried America, walking outside, "I'm back, lets-!"

Then he saw a nation with that long white scarf and creepy smile plastered on his face and he froze. Israel looked up curiously at Russia, who extended his hand to the boy.

America's every vein then filled with blistering fury, his normally dancing blue eyes blazed with fire and hatred directed at his worst foe who had the _nerve_, the _gall_, to try and get _his baby brother _to join his Communist Bloc. This was America's first time being a big brother and he had grown to really love Israel, Israel was his baby brother. He loved the boy in a way he couldn't say he'd loved another country before, not like he loved England, who had raised him and was a father in edition to being his brother, Israel was like his son as well as his brother. He was raising him to be like him. He had been partially responsible for creating Israel. He had been the one to find Israel. Israel had been born in his home!

And Russia, that dirty Commie who destroyed everything he touched, thought he was going to take Izzy and America was going to stand by and let it happen?

Hell no.

"So," said Russia, "what do you say, Little Israel? Will you join me and come to live in my Worker's Paradise~?"

"Ehhh," squeaked the baby hesitantly though he looked as though he might have said yes.

"IZZY, NO!" screamed America, leaping put. Both the Israeli and the Russian's heads snapped over to the American. Israel looked surprised by his brother's panic, Russia's scary purple aura came on and his smile turned upside down as he glared murderously at the American.

America ran to stand on the other side of Israel. Israel was the literally stuck in the middle as the American crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at the Russian and the two rivals began to argue.

"What do you think you're doing near my baby brother?!" screamed the American with fire in his eyes and venom in his voice.

"Kolkolkol," said the Russian, "typical capitalist, seeing everything as _yours_. I was offering for little Israel to join the Communist party and…"

"No way in hell, Jack!" screamed America, stomping his foot, "my baby brother's not falling into your Commie web! Izzy! Lets get inside and forget we ever saw this guy."

"Kolkolkol," said Russia, grinning devilishly, "I know this may come as a shock to you, America, but Israel is not a state of yours! Did you not call him your '_independent_' baby brother?"

"Well, yeah…" said America, deflating slightly.

"So shouldn't it follow suit," the Soviet continued, "that as an independent nation he should make his own choices in regards to his allies? You are always speaking of freedom, da? And yet you regulate your brother's decisions?"

"I'm still his legal guardian!" argued America forcefully, taking an aggressive step foreword. The Communist only gave another chuckle.

"Not quite," he pointed out, "you aren't his father, just his brother, and not even his blood brother at that. If you want to be his legal guardian he has to agree. And I also wish to be his guardian but he may have only one of us. Lets let him pick, da? See which side he would like to be on~!"

America huffed, red in the face from anger, but he furiously said "fine!"

And while Israel, still not totally understanding the weight of what was going on or how much his decision would effect the future of both him and the Cold War, looked confusedly side to side as America and Russia took a good five steps away from the child, and then both crouched down and beckoned for the boy to come to them.

"Hey, Izzy!" cried America, opening his arms to the boy, "over here! Come to Akhi!"

Izzy grinned and started to take a step towards his brother however he paused when Russia spoke.

"Nyet, nyet, Little Israel, come to me~! I can give you peace and security~!"

Israel appeared to contemplate this and he looked over at Russia.

"No! Izzy!" cried the America, "I'll help you too! And don't you want to be Western?!"

Izzy nodded and took a step towards America.

"But Little Israel~!" cried Russia, "you like Socialism, do you not?"

Israel nodded and took a step towards Russia.

"And remember the Kibbutzim?" said Russia, "those brilliant inventions by your people? Imagine if your whole nation worked so together and efficiently!"

Israel took another step towards Russia.

"No! Izzy, I'll help you with your economy!"

A step towards America…

"Da, so can I~! I'll make it so none of your people are hungry or living in squalid tents! Everybody equal, Israel!"

Two steps towards Russia.

"Izzy, he'll make it so you cant practice Judaism anymore! Commies hate religion, remember?"

Three steps away from Russia.

"Remember how I helped you during your war for independence, Israel? I helped you gain you independence in the first place and then I allowed Czechoslovakia to smuggle you planes~! What did America do? He put a arms embargo on the region that nearly made you lose the war!"

Four steps towards Russia. America's heart sank as Russia appeared to be winning. America tried to say to his brother that if he just came with him he's protect him and be the best big brother any country had ever known but he had a lump in his throat.

Russia smiled at seeing Israel beginning to prefer him, "Da, da, Little Israel, with you and me working together you will be strong and prosperous! And we can kick out that England who was so bad to your people~! And with my help I will help you get revenge on Germany for all he did, we can bath in his blood and stab out his eyes~!"

Israel's eyes widened at the last statement and he took half a step away from Russia with a slight shake of the head. Russia cocked an eyebrow. Then…the baby _didn't_ want revenge on Germany?

"Come little Israel," said Russia, beckoning for the boy to come to him, "come to me and you'll never have to make another decision for yourself, I will do everything and make all your decisions for you~!"

Baby Israel arched an eyebrow and his blue eyes gave a spark. Then he walked foreword. America's heart fell at seeing his apparent failure…his brother preferred his enemy…

Russia smiled triumphantly as Israel walked foreword so that he was almost to the Russian. However, just as the boy was inches away from the Russian's hands, the child stopped. Russia, surprised, gave the boy a curious look.

Israel grinned up at the Russian mischievously, took in a deep breath…

Then stuck his tongue out at the Russian and did a raspberry.

Russia winced and his jaw dropped and eyes bugged open in shock and surprise. America laughed joyously as the child, grinning impishly, spun around and ran into his brother's arms. America hugged the boy to him. Of course Izzy wouldn't turn against him! He was stupid to think that! America looked up just as the Russian stood up. Russia's wide violet eyes were full of shock and didn't leave the grinning child for even a second.

"Well!" said America gloatingly, "looks like decision made! See 'ya, Russie! C'mon, Izzy!"

Izzy giggled merrily as his laughing brother bounced him as he carried him back to the house.

And poor Russia stared after the two, feeling tears prick his eyes at his little Israel being so childishly cruel. Israel betrayed him, he preferred stupid America over him. Israel didn't love him, didn't want to become one with him. Russia's heart nearly fell out as he thought about it.

Then he clenched his fists, his violet eyes blazed with unadulterated rage, his purple aura on at full straight as he watched the baby disappear into America's home. He 'kolkolkol'd. Israel betrayed him! Turned against him! For the imperialist capitalist idiot, no less! When was the last time Russia had been this betrayed? Oh, he remembered. The boy's bloodlines carried the same 'betray Russia' gene it seemed.

The boy was strong and Russia couldn't afford for his enemy to have him.

_If I can't have you little Israel, _the Russian swore, _nobody can._

_..._

* * *

DA DA DAAAAAA!

Oh dear, we have a problem now, this is gonna be bad for Izzy!

But for now, explanation time!

Russia wanted Israel: Joseph Stalin, then leader of the Soviet Union, was an anti-Semite of the first degree and didn't like Jews at all. However, at the time England, a Western nation, was allies with and controlled many areas of the Middle East, such as Jordan. Russia, wanting to get rid of the Western influence and spread communism and undermine the authority of the Western powers, desired to find an ally, and it turned to Israel. The Soviet Union assisted Israel in the 1948 war by allowing the nation of Czechoslovakia (we'll get more into her later) to send arms and armor to Israel.

However, Israel ended up siding with America, and Russia turned on him with a vengeance but will get more into that later.

"The boy's bloodlines carried the same 'betray Russia' gene it seemed": Stalingrad

"He put a arms embargo on the region that nearly made you lose the war!": America did indeed put an embargo on the Middle Eastern region during the 1948 war with the goal of preventing war however this didn't stop of the Arab nations from acquiring weapons to attack Israel with, it unfortunately only ended up hurting Israel. Fortunately our little Izzy was able to smuggle some weapons in. America didn't mean to do that to Izzy, though, he was just trying to prevent another war.

Israel hates yellow: the color yellow has traditionally been used to separate and persecute the Jews, in the middle ages Jews were forced to wear yellow hats to identify themselves and of course during the Holocaust we had the infamous yellow stars. As such, Israel can't stand the color yellow.

"You like Socialism, do you not?": Originally, Israel was a socialistic nation, today it's fully capitalist.

"Commies hate religion, remember?": At least in the Soviet Union that was certainly the case, religion in general was frowned upon, Christianity, Judaism, and Islam were suppressed.

"And remember the Kibbutzim?" The kibbutzim are communal farms started in Israel before the state of Israel even existed; they still exist today and are sort of mini socialist communities. Unlike the Soviet Union however, the kibbutzim are relatively successful.

Young Pioneers: an organization of Communist youth in the Soviet Union and especially in East Germany, I would compare it to the Hitler Youth but…actually yeah it's pretty much exactly like the Hitler Youth, communist version of the Hitler Youth.

And that's all for this chapter, folks, it looks like Israel has a new bad guy, we'll see what happens with that…


End file.
